


June of Life 2018

by AriaGrill



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Monologue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: June of Life 2018 stories!





	June of Life 2018

**Author's Note:**

> List http://ariagrill11.tumblr.com/post/174179137823/june-of-life-2018-prompt-list

Life is, fragile and fleeting. You don’t know how beautiful the world really is until you can’t experience it anymore. Be it blindness or… Like me. I used to have empathy powers and resurrection. I could only bring animals back and I would be ill for weeks. Humans, however, I never got the chance to try it on a human- or mutant. Until Ben was injured and died. I brought him back and was dead for 4 hours. I came back, but I no longer breathe, my heart is still, and I’m cold. I can’t experience how beautiful life is anymore. The dead can’t enjoy life.


End file.
